Guilmon goes Battle Network
by PEJP Bengtzone
Summary: Crossover between Mega Man Battle Network and Digimon Tamers. Takato and Guilmon is sent to the World of Battle Network through a lightning strike in a rainy thunderstorm. There they must team-up with Netto and Saito, to get back home.


Guilmon goes Battle Network!

Copyrights:  
Digimon - Toei, Disney  
Mega Man Battle Network - Capcom

* * *

Chapter 1: D-Arc and PET!

It's a wonderful day in Shinjuku, Tokyo. Takato is on his way to Guilmon's hideout. When he arrived, Guilmon stuck out his face to see who it was.

Guilmon: _"__Oh, Takatomon, it's you. Do you have some Guilmon Bread with you?"_

Takato: _"__Sure do, buddy."_

Takato took out some bread that was shaped like the head of Guilmon. Guilmon started to eat it.

Takato: _"__By the way, Guilmon, how about going to DigiWorld?"_

Guilmon: _"__Let's wait until I'm done eating."_

After Guilmon was full, he and Takato walked down into the hole, which he has been digging out wider; there the portal to the Digital World was located. But, outside the weather has changed to rainy thunderstorm.

Takato: _"__There it is!"_

Just when Takato took out his Power D-Arc and pointed its screen towards the portal, which resembled an orb of materialized data, the thunder struck down on the hideout, and electrified everything inside and under it. This caused Takato and Guilmon to get sent through the portal. But, it seems that they are sent to a different world, through the DigiWorld.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the World of battle Network, Netto Hikari was sitting next to his computer, with his Plug-In PET connected to it. Suddenly, the computer screen started to glow white in a bright shine. Netto moved himself and the chair away from the screen, only to see Guilmon and Takato get sent through the screen.

Netto: _"__Who are you?"_

Takato and Guilmon looked at Netto.

Takato: _"__I'm Takato and this is my Digimon Partner and best friend, Guilmon."_

Guilmon waved his hand towards Netto.

Netto: _"I'm Netto Hikari, I'm a Net Battler."_

Saito: _"Hey, Netto, can you send me back? I'm done with my virus busting."_

Netto plugged his brother out, back into his PET. He then turned around towards Takato and Guilmon, making the screen, with Saito in it, face them.

Netto: _"Takato, Guilmon, this is my brother and Net Navi, Saito Hikari, aka . Saito, this is Takato and his Digimon Partner Guilmon."_

Saito: _"Nice to meet you, guys."_

Takato: _"The same for you, Saito."_

Guilmon: _"Guilmon glad to meet Nettomon and Saitomon."_

This caused the Hikari Brothers to sweat drop. And with this, they started to exchange stories about their adventures in the past. After some minutes, they have been done talking about that.

Netto: _"By the way, Takato, could you lend me your D-Arc?"_

Takato: _"Sure, but why?"_

Netto: _"I should try to install all of the programs for the PET into the D-Arc."_

Takato: _"If that's the case, then go ahead and be my guest."_

Netto took out a wire, similar to the PET's Plug-In cable and attached it onto the upper part of the Power D-Arc, and then he connected the other end into his computer. He pressed some buttons on his keyboard, and started to install the connection to Takato's D-Arc into his PC. Then he started to download the programs of the PET into the D-Arc. After a moment, he was done and plugged out the D-Arc from the PC.

Netto: _"Hey, Takato, I think that I had upload the Digimon Analyzer into my PC, so let see if I could download it into my PET."_

Netto connected his PET into the computer again, and started downloading the files for the Digimon Analyzer program into the PET. After a few minutes he was done, and disconnected his PET from the computer. He then hand over the D-Arc, along with the wire, back to Takato. Suddenly, the PET started to ring.

Saito: _"Netto, you got an E-Mail from Meiru. It says; 'Netto, meet us at the Arcade. Dekao wants to battle you. Meiru!'"_

Netto: _"Well, we better get going, then. Hey, Takato, why don't you and Guilmon come with us?"_

Takato: _"Sure, it could be interesting to see a Net Battle. Right, Guilmon?"_

Guilmon: _"Guilmon think that as well, Takatomon."_

Netto: _"And when we get back, I'll make a special Battle Chip that works similar to your D-Arc's Card Slash."_

Takato nodded, and then the three of them, along with Saito, headed for the Arcade.

* * *

When they got there, Netto's friends looked at Takato and Guilmon.

Dekao: _"Hey, Netto, who's the new guy?"_

Yaito: _"And what's the deal with that big lizard?"_

Netto: _"Oh, this is Takato, and the lizard is a Digimon named Guilmon."_

Dekao: _"I wonder if he can Net Battle."_

Netto: _"Hey, good idea. Why don't you try out, Takato?"_

Takato: _"OK!"_

Takato took out his Power D-Arc and plugged it into the Net Arena. Suddenly, a holographic screen appeared above the D-Arc. On the screen it says "Accept Activating of New Function?" Takato chosed YES, and suddenly started Guilmon to glow and got sent through the screen on the D-Arc, and then he was inside the Battle Dome with Gutsman in front of him.

Takato: _"Let's see how this will be!"_

To Be Continued…


End file.
